Sanji and Zoro: Sisters in Love
by JuniperMoon
Summary: Sanji and Zoro are turned into girls! When they go try to enlist help from their crew, surprises and mysteries ensue. SanjixZoro later...sort of.
1. I'll Kill Him!

"I'm going to kill him

"I'm going to kill him!" Zoro panted as he ran.

Sanji didn't have to ask of whom the green haired swordsman was referring too. Not any one of the tribesmen that were chasing them through the dense jungle with spears and chanting curses. No, Sanji knew the swordsman was referring to Luffy.

He knew because he wanted to kill him too.

Everyone on the ship that morning had been hot and hungry with their captain in particular looking a little crazed. Luffy had an outburst that morning, demanding the cook feed him. For the hundredth time Sanji had tried to explain there was no food to feed him with. They were forced to ration as it was and would have to wait until they reached the next island, which according to the Nami-swan, would be very soon.

It had looked like Luffy was going to beat his blond cook in response (or perhaps eat him) when a call came from Usopp at the crows nest. He had spotted the island off in the distance.

"Sanji! Go get us some food!"

"Be patient! That's a long way! We could sail faster than I could swim that distance." Luffy shook his head at this and proceeded to stomp one leg down on the deck.

"GU…"

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Cried Sanji in a panic.

"MMM..." Luffys other foot came down against the deck.

"Luffy, we don't know what's on that island. It could be dangerous." Zoro stated. The rest of the crew nodded, especially Sanji.

"GUM CATAPULT!!" Finished their rubber captain as he flung his arms out, sending Sanji and Zoro flying high into the sky toward the far off island. "Don't underestimate your captain! This is faster! Zoro! Make sure he brings back some food!"

So Sanji and Zoro had flown through the air for around five minutes only to come crashing down painfully in the middle of a dense jungle, right on top of an exotic tribes ceremony platform, effectively smashing it to bits.

This was enough for the gathered group to chant cries, that Sanji was sure meant "Death" and "Punishment" in some other language and give the two bruised men chase. They could have fought them, Sanji supposed, but it had been their (no, Luffys', he corrected) fault. Best not to try and apologize when the tribe looked so enraged. So they ran.

Five of the tribe members encircled them in a clearing, chanting strange words at them. Zoro looked to Sanji. The cook shrugged and leaped over those blocking the way, and Zoro followed catching up with the blond cook.

A sudden cold sensation crept up around the two. Sanji felt his body kind of freeze and felt as if he was both running forward and being thrown off balance and tripping at the same time. He felt a dart penetrate his neck. As he headed for the ground in an unconscious heap, he absently wondered who the beautiful green-haired woman was that was falling next to him.


	2. A Sleeping Beuaty

"I'm going to kill him

Zoros' head ached and he was instinctively aware that his hands were chained to the wall. These were the things he knew before opening his eyes into the land of consciousness.

He opened his eyes and noticed to his surprise a very beautiful woman with shoulder length blonde hair leaning against him slightly. Her chest pulled the blue-stripped button down taut and the first two buttons were already undone to try to lessen the effect. The mysterious woman leaned in close, not yet aware of his awaking, awkwardly pushing said chest into the "sleeping" mans shoulder in order to better reach his forehead with a damp cloth.

A large gash on his forehead was the target, he realized as pain shot through his head even at the gentle administrations. Still the closeness of this soft beautiful woman and her enticing, if not familiar sent, caused him to blush regardless. He closed his eyes again, just for another moment, he decided.

The nimble and petite hands drew away slowly and the woman backed up to confirm her suspicions. She placed a soft hand on his forehead.

"A fever? This is worse than I thought. Hmm. But he must be starting to come around, I felt him tense up." the feminine voice chatted with herself. Zoro took this opportunity to fake waking up. A few groans and the slow opening of his eyes. He could tell his voice sounded a little funny but chalked it up to the obvious head injury.

The blonde let out a sigh and sat across from him casually leaning against the wall, as if it were the most perfectly natural thing to do. Zoro noticed that they seemed to be in some small cave/make-shift cell. His swords obviously missing from the cell as well as a certain ships cook.

"Did you have pleasant dreams?" the blonde asked in a very mellow tone.

"Not really."

"That's too bad. When they knocked you unconscious, your head hit a rock. You've been unconscious for at least a day and a half."

"Really? Well I am lucky you are here to have looked after me. Thank you." The blonde gave a startled expression at his thanks and slowly smiled at him.

"Well, you're welcome. No way a little fall was going to kill you though." The swordsman frowned for a second as a face from his childhood is called to the front of his mind.

"Yeah, a fall shouldn't kill a good fighter." The blonde cocked her head inquisitively.

"What's with the face? Now that you're awake we can get make some plans to get out of here."

"That reminds me, you haven't seen my friend by any chance have you? He might have escaped or been brought in with me." The blonde was giving him a look that said she thought Zoro was a total moron. Then put on a dark suit jacket with gold buttons.

"Was he tall and thin? With blond hair?"

"Yes."

"Did he wear a blue shirt with a dark suit?"

"Yes, Yes." The woman takes out a cigarette from her pocket and lights it.

"And did he smoke?"

"Yes! Have you seen him?" The blonde looked at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world.

"So in other words, exactly like me?" Zorro blinked at the question and studied the girl more closely; indeed she bore a good resemblance to the love cook, Sanji.

"Yes, but a guy, and with a weird curly eyebrow."

"The curly eyebrow is passed down in my family through men." She said after a long exhale of the smoke. The look of understanding began to spread on Zoros' face, and the blonde rolled her eyes as if to say "about time, idiot."

"I get it now. So you're Sanjis' Sister…" The suited blonde fell over and then clenched her fists in frustration. The idiot still didn't get it.Suddenly a mischievous smile appeared on her face. Obviously the swordsman wasn't aware that he too was a woman or he'd have figured it out by now.

"Yes, I am Sanjis' sister." She cooed getting in close. "You know him? I came to seek out a partner on his boat, a swordsman. The way big brother describes him, he sounds so handsome. Are you Zoro?" The swordsmans mind reeled. Sanjis' sister was hitting on him! What would be better? To react strongly or take it a step at a time. The chef would probably kick his head in later but it was his own fault for not fessing up that he had such a sexy sibling. In a way…this was too perfect. He had often thought the prissy cook would make a good woman…and here she was.

Still he was a bit nervous before making a move. While he liked a girl who wasn't afraid to ask for what she wanted, if he wasn't the one to initiate it he felt like he couldn't trust them. Still if it was Sanjis' sister, her love prone behavior could easily be explained away. He felt like he was becoming a little excited, the perfect breasts in front of him suddenly seeming so much more in reach, but for some reason it totally didn't feel the way it normally did.

"I am." Zoro began as the woman leaned forward putting her head against his breasts. His breasts?! A quick self-inventory was made and he gaped at the realization. "A woman!!" The blonde extracted herself from the close proximity of beautiful green haired woman, knowing full well what was coming next. "Then that means! SANJI!!"

"I can't believe how long that took you! Sorry for that little joke there, couldn't resist!" He smirked, glad for the first time in the last few days that Zoros' hands were chained and with swords nowhere to be found.

"Asshole! You are so dead when I get free!" Zoro growled in a the smoky feminine tones he came to realize were his own. He was relieved that the anger came easily enough, replacing the now uncomfortable thoughts he had been having about the cook with the pleasant violent ones that Sanji often elicited back on the Merry on a near daily basis.

"Shhh…Now now, sister Zoro, we don't want to aggravate that head injury and I think you might be coming down with a fever." The green haired woman's face went red with either fury or embarrassment or both. It took several seconds until he got back under control again.

"How did this happen?!"

"As near as I can figure, when they were chanting at us we were hit with some kind of magic."

"I don't believe in magic."

"But you believe in devils' fruit?"

"Good point. Wait. Why am I only chained to the wall?"

"You had swords, they must have thought you were more of a threat."

"They are smarter than they look." Zoro snarked back at the perfect opening.

"Don't look down on me! Let's see where that attitude takes you chained to the wall without swords, THAT by the way would be harder for you to use if you had them anyway." Zoro slumped slightly as he realized the truth of the stupid cooks words. Even if he did have his swords these new breasts would shorten his reach. A liability he'd have to think about and find away to over come, if this transformation was any where near permanent. The depressed look on the chained womans face tugged at Sanjis' heartstrings even if it was Zoro inside.

"Hey. As a woman though you gain speed and agility, right?" The blondes' feminine voice grumbled. Zoro brightened a bit at this and it almost made Sanji snicker to see how the swordsmans' usually well-hidden emotions came through on a girls face. He obviously hasn't gotten used to the controls yet, he surmised.

"You seem awfully calm about this being a woman thing, I would have guessed you'd be all over yourself."

"I've been getting used to it for almost two days. It is really interesting but I am kind of over it now. It's not the same when it's your own, you know? Plus I feel a little calmer in this body. I'm still attracted to you, but not in as a consuming way." Zoro nodded his understanding, but was somewhat surprised that the cook could just admit that attraction so easily. The swordsman would rather gut himself where he stood than to have the cook know he had been so attracted to him from the moment he saw her. Like the fucking princess needed her head swelled anymore.

The cooks breasts jiggled a little as Sanji leaned down to tighten her boot laces, the cleavage was close to spilling out of the jacket and Zoro could only swallow and look away. Change of topic was needed now.

"Okay then, now what?"

"We escape!" Sanji had started tapping her boot tips to the ground.

"You still have the power to do that?"

"Yeah, being a woman actually makes me stronger. Girls store most of their power in their legs and lower body. I've just been waiting for you to wake up and see if you're able to run and maybe fight."

"Yes, but I need my swords back."

"Here is what I am thinking: 1. We escape. 2. We go find Luffy and the others to help us, since these guys have magic who knows what else they can do. 3. We get your swords and hopefully our bodies back. 4. If three isn't possible we go shopping and start living our lives as our own twin sisters." Sanji finished as he extinguished his cigarette.

"You left something out."

"Really, what?"

"We still owe Luffy a beating!"

"Oh yeah! How could I forget?" They smiled at each other for a moment.

'Thanks for attempting to talk sense into Luffy back there. Sorry you ended up being flung with me."

"Not a problem. I should have known our stupid captain wouldn't understand sense. Did I tell about how Luffy started attacking me at Whiskey Peak?" Sanji shook his head. "Well I'll tell you some time when we are men again and I'm sitting in the kitchen while you make dinner. Right now, let's leave this place." Zoro held his chains against the wall and away from his body.

"Here I go!" It seemed almost surreal to Zoro as the beautiful blonde bombshell whizzed by his head and boot smash into the chain with enough force to break it apart from the wall. A few kicks later a chainless green haired beauty and suit-toting blonde stepped over their broken cell door into the sun.


	3. Nora and Sophie

Notes: Welcome to the next chapter

"So if we're stuck like this, what should I call you?" Sanji asked as the now feminine form of his ran a few steps ahead.

"Eh?" The newly feminine swordsman grunted in reply.

"A girl named Zoro would be weird." Sanji explained in the soft but cool voice that Zoro was quickly becoming accustomed to.

"It won't come to that! Besides now is not the time to discuss it!" Zoro shouted back as they leaped over a large ravine mere moments before a small group of tribesman did the same.

"Hey, they're close because of you, dumb-ass! Picking through that pile of rusted metal made too much of a racket!"

"Che, and leave you to fight all alone?" Zoro grunted back, fingering his new acquisitions. He hadn't been able to find his swords, not that his feminine body could use them as well as these new lighter and longer swords, but the history of those blades were precious and he would get them back!

Although, it wasn't like they had done any fighting. Just running. For hours these guys had followed them. How he longed to unsheathe his new blades and try out the solution for the reach problem he had been mulling over. Still if they could turn him into a woman, what else they were capable of he wasn't sure and they didn't deserve death. Not yet, anyway.

Sanji looked back and glared coldly at Zoro, only to have it turned into a smirk. The shoulder length green curls around that petite face, the same face that had such a badass attitude, it was all he could do not to snicker.

"Fine, but we might have to consider coming up with a story if we get to town before we find the others. I mean."

A movement in the jungle behind Zoro grabbed Sanjis' attention. His eyes widened and he slowed for a split second allowing the alluring Zoro to catch up; then with a hard shove pushed him to the ground. A dart whizzed by the spot Zoro had just been. The swordsman watched the blonde be repelled back a few steps off the trail and into a thorny and strangely exotic looking plant to avoid being hit himself.

In no time the tribesman were upon them. Zoro dusted the dirt off and drew the new swords.

"I just realized I'm tired of running."

Several of the tribesman grinned at each other, obviously an easy catch. Zoro just smiled and he went into formation.

"I also realized, not one of you is chanting and you have a lot of misery to answer for!"

/After several slashes and startled screams later/

Sanji opened his eyes, feeling a little drained and woozy. The green- haired vision that was unfortunately the rude swordsman was sheathing his swords and spitting in the general direction of the pile of bodies that lay a few feet away. Zoro caught Sanjis' look and came over.

"Just what are you looking at?"

Sanji huffed as he took the hand Zoro offered him. He just couldn't get used to this girl Zoro. He had to at least have a new name to call him or he'd be tempted to laugh out loud every time. Plus it would be a relief to his brain to think of a girls name when thinking the odd comment like how sweet her smile was, ECT.

"You look like a Nora to me." The blonde decided. There. Until they changed back this female Zoro would be Nora to him.

"And what does that make you?"

"Sophie, I think."

"Pft...the name fits."

"Of course it does! Sophie sounds so sophisticated and…"

"Stuck up?" Offered Zoro instinctively at the opening. Sanji glared debating what biting retort to offer when movement from the pile of bodies caught his eye.

"Best be on our way, big sister Nora." Sanji commented, holding back a snicker as his green haired beauty grunted unbecomingly in response.

An hour later it started to become clear to Zoro that something was wrong with the cook. The two crewmates were never big talkers but during this particular adventure communication had been easier and Zoro had become accustomed to the chitchat. After the swordsman's little work out, they had discussed going to town first before trying to find the "Going Merry". There hadn't been any argument on this point since both needed food, water, rest, and a few bandages.

That led to how they should act in town. They would behave as themselves, even if they were in girls' bodies for the time being but address each other and themselves by their girl names. If anyone asked they were sisters traveling to break a spell. Simple. As the talking progressed, though, Sanji had been slowing his pace. He hadn't said why and Zoro hadn't asked. But an hour later, the edge of the jungle giving way to the soft city lights in front of them, Sanji looked exhausted. No, he looked like he was going to pass out.

"Hey! What's going on?" Zoro asked as he clamped a hand on Sanjis shoulder to steady her.

"I'm…not…sure." The blonde replied before going slack falling to the ground. Zoro quickly tried to regain his grip, to keep his friend up but only succeeded after making several buttons pop off the blue shirt. Zoro blushed fiercely as he pulled his friends shirt closed and buttoned the dark jacket (that the cook had shed while running) back over it. No wonder he took it off! Sanji was burning up. Zoro debated taking the hot jacket off again but decided it couldn't hurt for the short time it'd take for him to find a doctor in town. Plus if the cook woke up partially exposed, fever or not, he would undoubtedly strain himself to try to injure the swordsman.

Although to get a better look at that chest…would almost be worth it, was a thought that followed into Zoros' brain. He growled at his own stupid libido to shut the hell up when they had bigger problems.

Zoro pulled Sanji over his shoulder and pushed the branches aside to make room as he stepped into the city street.


	4. Girl Meets Boy

Notes: Welcome to the next chapter

Zoro shifted Sanji again as he quickened his pace toward the heart of town. The fatigue was pulling at his muscles but the shallow breathing of his blonde companion on his shoulders urged him on.

A doctor. He needed a doctor. The best way to find one was ask, ask somewhere that someone was sure to know. He noticed the merry sounds of a tavern up the block. That would be perfect! He made a bee line for it when a group of surly looking men stepped into the road blocking the young woman's way.

"Move! I'm in a hurry!" Zoro growled as politely as he could, taking a step to the right in order to pass but was promptly blocked.

"Looks like you fine ladies have already had a few. Let us help you enjoy the rest of the night." The leer the man was wearing wasn't even masked. Zoro started to move his hand but realized he'd have to put Sanji down if a fight was going to occur.

"Sickos let me pass or you'll be sorry."

"I can see you'll need some persuading, and I'm just the man to do it. It works out well too, see my friends have kind of taken to your blonde friend and she doesn't look like she'd mind sharing, or even having it a little rough."

Zoro gently sat Sanji on the ground by his feet before slowly turning around, fire in her eyes.

"I won't let you touch the air around her you scum! Sa..Sophie, hold on it will just be a moment."

One of the nameless thugs poked the leader and pointed at the vulnerable cook.

"Look boss! The slut is waiting for us..." Zoro looked where he had pointed and noticed the bastards were snickering at how the jacket had skewed during Zoro earlier haste and left part of Sanjis' chest exposed. Zoro felt furious. How dare they look at Sanji that way! He moves out in front of his friend a ways to block the lecherous view of these, would be rapists. Sure he had called Sanji a slut amongst other words before, but he never meant them. Well maybe he did, but the implication of the word had never rang as so dirty and so insulting to the swordsman as it had just now.

The men started to move in. This was going to be a little difficult, Zoro realized suddenly. Sure he was dehydrated and physically exhausted but his main problem was numbers. He could defeat them all in mere seconds but while he was knocking three or four down, one or more could grab Sanji and there was no way he was going to let that happen. He drew his swords, readying himself.

As the leader approached and Zoro was about to insert his last sword into his mouth, two sinister glowing eyes appeared out of the darkness and walloped the large man into unconsciousness with a familar staff. He gaped in surprise as the face came into the light. He opened his mouth to speak her name but she cut him off quickly.

"Zoro! Do your stuff!" Zoro smiled widely, Nami! Nami knew it was him! Luffy, Usopp and Chopper must be around here too! They could get Sanji patched up in no time and all go hunt for their male bodies!

"Na..." Zoro began when an almost echo made him stop and spin on his heals to come face to face with himself. Well, the male version of himself complete with his treasured swords.

"Nami...why do I have to do it? Get the stupid cook to do it! You think I'll just follow your orders?"

"Oi! Don't be stingy! Sanji doesn't owe me money like you do and until you pay it back you have to work off the interest. Before you argue anymore, let me remind you…the amount of interest you pay is in constant negotiation. Besides, for an ex-pirate hunter these thugs should be easy for you!"

"Zoro?! Did she just say Zoro?" One of the thugs screeched.

"Yeah and he's wearing three swords! It's him! Quick let's grab the boss and get out of here!" Exclaimed another immediately rushing to flee with the others who also caught on and had already done so.

"See!" Cried Nami triumphantly. "You didn't even have to raise a sword. Now go over their and help that poor girls friend!"

"Sister, actually." Nora chimed in, deciding to get the cover story started while she figured out what was going on.

Zoro huffed and trudged over to a shocked looking woman in a white shirt and green pants and started to reach down for the sister, adverting his eyes slightly as the skewed shirt was quickly fixed by Nami.

The female Zoro (forever onward known as Nora and in feminine pronouns since those who don't know the truth are officially involved, same with Sanji as Sophie once we get to her) crossed in his path and held her swords ready. If she were Zoro, then this persons identity certainly wasn't.

"Impostor! No way are you touching her!" Nora growled with all the intimidation she could muster. For a second everyone took a step back and Zoro looked a little confused at the reaction. He started to reach for his swords on instinct, a challenge had just been issued and there was something about this girls battle aura that provoked a strange familiarity. Nami saw the movement and knocked him up side the head.

"Idiot! We want to help her not fight her! She is probably scared that "Pirate hunter Zoro" is going to hurt her sister."

"Scared!" Both Zoro and Nora cried in huffy protest at the same time before glancing at each other.

"She doesn't seem scared to me.." Zoro finished as Nora huffed but kept the swords ready. The impostor was doing a really good job of impersonating him, she thought, and that bothered her. How did he get her swords! Was the spell in the jungle just some elaborate set up by Mr. 2 and company? Some other devil fruit user? That didn't make much sense but he refused to put San...Sophie in the hands of someone who could use her as a hostage later.

A hand came down lightly on Noras shoulder and the tip of one of the blades were at the incriminating wrist in a flash.

"I suggest you remove your hand before I do." The hand moved quickly away.

"Sorry! We just want to help! Don't worry, if the stupid swordsman tries anything I'll kick his ass!"

Nora cried out in shock as she twirled around.

"Sanji?!"

"You know me? Ah, sweet beauty I'm in heaven! Such a vision knows me by name before I can even make her acquaintance! Na-mi swan! Are you jealous?"

"Not really. How do you know him though? Scratch that, let's talk on the way to the Merry, your sister is in bad shape. Sanji, you carry her." Nora looked down at Sophie. These mysteries would have to be solved later. If they were on the Going Merry, that would be perfect to find out about their male counterparts. He tweaked the story she and Sophie had worked on in the jungle in order to fit a bit.

"Yes Nami-swan!" Nora and Zoro shared a scoff for a moment before Nora realized her swords were still out and quickly sheathed them. She supposed it was better to have Sanji carry Sophie. Even if it was a villain in disguise it would be totally out of character to harm a woman in any way.

"Yes." Nora agreed picking up the pace behind Sanji, Nami, and Zoro.

"So..Where did you learn your sword technique?" Zoro asked causally but Nora knew it to be riddled with suspicion. Of course he would have realized the stance Nora had used as a form of his own.

"I want to know how she knows about me!" Sanji called behind him.

"Actually the stories are related."

"Wait! We haven't introduced ourselves yet! I'm Nami, this is Sanji and Zoro." She smiled as she indicated them both to which point they both nodded in acknowledgment.

"Uh, thanks for the help back there. My name is Nora and this is my sister, Sophie. We were traveling together to unravel a…mysterious spell placed upon us."

"A spell? Yeah right." Zoro scoffed. Nora looked at him in annoyance but sighed. It had been her reaction too.

"What kind of spell?" asked Nami curiously.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret."

"Will you tell us when you trust us?" Nami inquired.

"Yes. When I trust all of you."

"So how do you know the pervert chef?" Zoro continued his voice showing no signs of believing the story so far.

"We, uh, heard about an incident a while ago about the Straw hat crew saving a town from mermen. Sophie was very intrigued with Sanji and copied his style, I as you can see, had an appreciation for Zoros part in the tale."

"I wondered about your sisters good taste! This suit could be mine!" Sanji snickered. Nora smiled and nodded at the inadvertent joke.

"Then why wouldn't let me carry her?" Zoro asked.

"I figured you had to be an impostor. But I figured an impostor would not likely have an impostor Sanji with him." Nora sighed relieved at how her answer was almost the truth anyway. She was always sharp with action but coming up with quick explanations were a pain. Sanji..or Sophie as he was now called would have been better suited for the task. If it hadn't been for her she wouldn't have even thought of a name for herself.

"Hmm.."

"Yeah that wouldn't be believable at all! Those two don't get along very well." Nami whispered conspiratorially to Nora. Nora nodded at the information.

"I've heard that." The green hair woman agreed but internally questioned it. He and the chef were still comrades after all, did everyone really think they didn't like each other? Sure the cook pissed him off but the fights that always ensued were fun and relieved a lot of tension for the swordsman.

"You two even look a little like Zoro and Sanji. Sophie just needs to cut her hair and draw on a curly eyebrow and she could be his twin."

"Don't scar the girl like that! It would be a crime to mess up her good looks by imitating that idiot!"

"Oh? Was that a compliment to the girls beauty Zoro? Awww...cute widdle swordsman getting interested in girls?" Sanji snickered ignoring the insult aimed at him.

"Shut up." Growled Zoro. Nora sighed in relief as she saw the frame of the going Merry in front of them. It worried him for a second to see her male counterpart show interest in the female Sanji, before he remembered that this had to be a plot of some kind.

SHE was Zoro. Not this guy. Maybe he thought he was and even acted like he was but she was Zoro. Just because the male impostor version of him was attracted to Sanji (albeit in his feminine form) it had no relation to Nora.

Although Nora had been pretty attracted to Sophie in the cave herself. If she had been male at the time would he care that under those incredible boobs was the annoying cook? A pang radiated through her as she considered that maybe that would be even better. This was something better not to think about now.

Noras' main goal would be to fix up Sophie, find out who their two male doppelgangers were and then go get themselves back to normal.

They ran up the ramp, Luffy and Usopp met them at the top and ushered room where Chopper was working on Sophie.

"I find it hard to believe you copied 3-sword style...just from stories about me."

"I don't really care if you believe it or not. I'll be happy enough to fight you later and show you how good I am." Nora replied, a little annoyed to have to talk to himself when she was worried about the blonde in the next room.

"I might take you up on that..." Zoro smirked suddenly. "No I will definitely take you up on it."

Nora was opening her mouth to question what he meant by that but was interrupted as Sanji waltzed into the room with a tray of sandwiches.

"No word yet?" he asked as he passed the glum green haired two-some sandwiches. The two shook their heads. Sanji nodded and headed into the room where Chopper worked diligently.

The two green-haired occupants on the couch crane their necks after him to see if they could see into the room then turned to face each other as they caught the others motion. They looked into a shared glare before grunting and looking away.

/

"Sanji? Oh for me? Thanks!" Chopper smiled and took a sandwich in each paw. He looked so adorable Sanji reached down and patted him on the head.

"That's my job, pal. How's our beautiful patient? Zoro and Nora are worried."

Chopper started munching on a sandwich and smiled largely.

"Good. you guys got to me just in time! It was easy..just a simple poison from an exotic plant. She just needs to sleep it off now that the toxin is neutralized."

"Great!" Sanji leaned in conspiratorially and whispered the next part. "I think Zoro likes this girl, he's a big idiot though. Wanna help him out?"

"Are you sure Mr. Zoro won't get mad?" Chopper asked hesitantly. Sanji waved the words away.

"He won't even know! All you have to do is say Zoro was the one who carried her here and worried about her the most! It's basically the truth, if it weren't for her stubborn sister that is what would have happened."

"Okay...I want to help him. Sanji is she related to you? Why aren't you after her?"

"Related no...not to my knowledge. But then again I don't really know my family ties too well. Why?"

"She kind of smells like you."

"Oh, that's just because I carried her. As for why I don't pursue her...I think I might have found someone as vivacious as lovely Nami. Remember the stubborn sister?"

"Really? Why aren't you fawning all over her like you do with Nami?"

Sanji smiled softly and winked.

"I'm not sure...it feels different. It must be love!" He patted Choppers head and left the reindeer to shake his head and finish his sandwich before returning to his patient.

"Good news! She's going to be okay, just a little poison from an exotic plant. She just needs to sleep it off now."

"Ah...Good." sighed Nora. Zoro leaned back into the couch as his body obviously relaxed.

"Nora, you need rest. Let me show you around the ship while Sophie sleeps and I'll see if I can get Nami to lean you some cute pajamas!" Zoro snickered as the mans visible eye took the shape of a large pink heart. He almost felt sorry for the man going after this girl. Still if it got Nora out of his hair for a while he was thankful. There was something about her that made him a little annoyed and tense.

Nora glared at the cook a moment before her eyes softened. It suddenly hit her how tired she really was. And hungry. The sandwiches were nothing after three days of confinement and running with no food. Chopper was with Sophie so she was safe for the time being, even if this Zoro was fake.

"Sounds good, can we get some more food first?"

"Of course!" beamed Sanji with a sigh. As he lead Nora out of the room he gave Zoro a thumbs up sign. Zoro smirked and waved him away.

Zoro sat alone on the couch for a few minutes before getting up and headed toward his own bed.

"Zoro?" The man turned at the sound of his name.

"Yes Chopper?"

"Sophie is awake now and is asking for you."

"Me?" Chopper nodded as he shrugged his shoulders. Zoro smoothed out his hair and moved into the room, wondering if a girl based who based style on Sanji would be as feisty as he imagined.


	5. Sophie & Zoro?

Sophie looked somehow both elegant and rough as her slender arm purposely stretched over to the side table reaching for a pack of cigarettes there.

Chopper ran over and snatched the pack away.

"I'll leave you two alone but I'm taking these with me!"

Sophie sighed, as if expecting it and watched as the small reindeer exited the room.

Zoro moved and sat next to the bed on the right.

"Zoro...damn…aren't you looking good. A veritable picture of masculinity…complete with swords too I notice." Zoro blinked his eyes in surprise as Sophies' compliments casually slipped from her mouth as if she had known the swordsman forever. Her tone indicated a question was coming but he could already tell this girl was a pistol. She spoke her mind, right to the point. He liked that.

"So do you mind telling me why I am like…this?" Sophie made a motion indicating her body in the bed.

Zoro cocked his head in confusion.

"Didn't chopper tell you? There was some sort of poison plant and it's messing up your system I guess. We have to wait it out."

"Oh, well, as long as it's only temporary." Sophie smirked in such a gleefuly mischievous way he was sure the expression was the cooks for a moment. "I might as well have fun with it."

Zoro swallowed hard and he was pretty sure if he didn't control himself he'd be blushing in a moment. The way she said that…well what else could she mean? Having fun in bed, while waiting for the poison to work it's self out. That could only mean one thing. DAMN this girl moved fast. But maybe her attraction had too been instantaneous…and like the swordsman she went for what she wanted with no hesitation.

The swordsman risked it and took her hand. One step at a time.

Sophie groaned…was Zoro honestly trying to get revenge on him for the little joke he played when the idiot hadn't realized they were girls? A piss poor job he had to say, no wonder why the idiot never got a girlfriend.

"Oi, Zoro…you are terrible at this flirting thing. You need to be a little more forward if you want to get a rise out of me." Sophie waved her hand in dismissal and chuckle. "Just give it up, you missed your chance."

Zoro had her chin in the flash.

"I don't give up just because I'm told to. You're being awfully forward. What would you do if I just climbed on top of you?"

Sophie was surprised but didn't break eye contact or show any fear.

"You don't have the guts to go that far, asshole. And any girl you were interested in would probably kick you in the balls."

Zoros' lips were on Sophies mouth then, kissing the girl as if he was trying to suck her very soul out. Sophie was stunned and felt strangely warm. Zoro was kissing her. WHAT THE FUCK?! Sophie had been positive Zoro was straight. She touched her lips as the swordsman pulled away and felt the strange tingle there. The green haired idiot could kiss. Sophie was suddenly very confused.

"That shut up that dirty mouth." Zoro smirked.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sophie wailed as she smacked Zoro up side the head. "Why did you go that far?" Zoro shrugged but didn't loose her blue eyes.

"You said you wanted me to be more forward…just trying to please you"

"Since when do you care about pleasing me?!" Sophie nearly shrieked. She wasn't sure if this was just a joke gone too far or if she was loosing her mind.

"Since I saw you! I'm interested alright? " Zoro ran his hand through his hair and began again as Sophie turned pale. "You're pretty and it's like I'm handling dynamite that I've known forever. Look, if you're not interested just shoot me down and be done with it."

Sophie felt numb. Zoro was REALLY attracted to him. The idiot he spared with and kicked in the head had just kissed him and wanted to know if he could do more. This would change things…but when Sophie had been Sanji she had always secretly wondered, "what if". Zoro was a brute, strong, and passionate but also precise and gentle. Sanji would have been lying if he couldn't admit that back on the Merry, there were a few times Zoros body appeared in his mind for less than pure reasons.

That the idiot chose to act on those feelings while Sophie was a girl didn't please him. It added a complication. He couldn't be sure the desire he felt was his or his feminine body.

"Kiss me again, I want to know you are really serious."

This time Zoros' lips came in slow and teasing, the strong arm came around Sophies soft frame and pulled her close and running the strong hand across her back. Sophies body seemed to react on its own, pushing her chest into the green haired mans sholder and returning the kiss hotly, even prolonging it when Zoros tongue entered by reacting in kind. She almost moaned, but didn't want Zoro to get a swelled head.

When they broke apart Sophie felt a little faint and really wanted a cigarette. Zoro was still uncomfortably close and it wasn't helping her catch her breath.

"You realize that this isn't going to last forever, right?" Sophie didn't want Zoro to push him away when his body returned to male. His pride wouldn't allow the idiot to be so fickle.

Zoro sensing the kiss had won her over began to kiss her neck and work his why down her chest not quite to the buttons protecting the breasts he was eyeing. Sophie famed as she realized she had adjusted her body posture to make access to the area easier. His touch, his lips, they just felt so good. And it was Zoro. Zoro she could trust and be comfortable with.

"Who knows…I think we could work something out." He mumbled between kisses. Sophie smiled, Zoro hadn't even considered the fact she could be male again as a problem and was thinking Sophie was worried about their new relationship. Well she was a little but…

Zoro had a hold of her breasts now and she had to stop thinking as he squeezed them. Thumbs found her nipples through the fabric and pinched them lightly. The sensation did elicit a moan this time. Sophie was surprised how sensitive her body was now. Back in the cave it hadn't felt like this. Her body was filling with need and felt like it was on fire.

Zoro unbuttoned the shirt and kissed Sophies nipple so softly…Sophie was embarrassed suddenly. This was happening really fast, Zoro was going to be seeing her completely naked if this continued. Were they going to have sex right here? Immediately after Zoro admitted he was interested. Would he think Sophie was a slut?

Chopper had said that Zoro had carried him aboard, had protected him from some seedy guys. So he cared more than just the looks. Sophie sighed in pleasure as Zoro took a nipple into her mouth. She wasn't a slut…it was just Zoro. Only Zoro. He deserved her thanks after all and later when she had her dick back she would fuck the idiot into oblivion for blindsiding him like this. Making him feel so good and yet so vulnerable.

A hand went under the blankets and into the female cooks loose pants and under the strangly masculine underwear. Zoro let a finger slide in to her opening and grinned when the girl beneath him gasped in surprise. Was she a virgin despite her tough talk?

Sophie hadn't expected to be so wet down there. Again his self exploration in the cave had never caused this. The finger slid further in and rubbed the clit experimentally. Sophie nearly jumped out of the bed as the sudden sensation jolted through her and was gone. She felt embarrassed as Zoro seemed to be giving her a sly look.

"I guess, I'm, uh, a sensitive girl."

"Not as experienced as you act huh? Look how wet you got though…you're pretty hot for me too." Zoros slid the rest of his hand against the sensitive area and moved in such a way that Sophie could hear almost a slurp of wetness against the mans hand. Her cheeks were red as she looked away at the sound. That encouraged Zoro even more.

His hand found the clit again and didn't let up, increasing the friction and speed until the blonde had her eyes screwed shut, panting his name, all as her breasts bounced around in a show the swordsman was captivated by. He had Sophies nipple in his mouth when she orgasmed, with a load moan. Her legs shook uncontrollably under the blanket at the sensation.

"You make great noises…it's so hot…it's taking everything I have not to fuck you right now."

Sophie panted and considered how the man could speak so perfectly why having his mouth wrapped around her breast. It figured, she decided. In half lidded eyes she felt warm afterglow. A womans orgasm was so intense…and lasted longer than a mans. She had never felt anything like it. Little after shocks was hitting her still. She wanted it again…to see what else this body could do.

"What's stopping you?" Sophie hadn't meant to purr it out like that. Zoro wouldn't let her hear the end of it later.

Zoro kissed her sweetly again and pinched the other nipple for good measure before standing and walking toward the door. Sophie watched him go as if fascinated.

"Because Nora and the damn cook will probably be back any minute." He adjusted himself in his pants before continuing. "I should take care of this before they get back…don't worry I'll be thinking of you. See you soon."

Sophie felt like a bucket of cold water had just been dumped on her. Nora? The Cook?

She felt tears starting to run down her face. It must be easier to cry in this body. She tried to relax back into the bed and calm down but noticed her breasts still exposed nipples hard and slightly moist from moments before. She pulled the blankets over her and rebuttoned the shirt under the blanket as the tears came harder.

What had she just done? And With who?


End file.
